


100 words on unexpected emotions

by loveinadoorway



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by evil_little_dog - White Collar, Mozzie+El, This isn't the Valentine's Day she expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on unexpected emotions

"It's okay, Mrs. Suit, just sit back and don't worry about a thing. I have everything here one could possibly wish for on Valentine's Day. Okay, minus Mr. Suit, admittedly, but there's bath salts, champagne and roses..."

El had to laugh despite herself. Yes, the funny little man had thought of everything - and then some. A violinist, for crying out loud!

"And now for my piece de resistance. Behold my genius!"

With a grand gesture, Mozzie ripped the velvet cover from an object in the corner.

A life-sized cardboard Peter.

To Mozzie's surprise, El burst into tears at that point


End file.
